Stardust
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: A Bellatrix Black/Lestrange drabble collection. Warnings inside.
1. Fallen Star

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 _Title : Fallen Star_

* * *

She's a star, a beautiful shining star that lights up the night sky. She shines so very bright that it hurts to look at her. Then the light fades slowly over time, but it still hurts to look at her.

She becomes a falling star and you try to catch her, but you can't and she hates you for it.

You try to put her back in the night sky, you try to make her shine brightly again but you fail.


	2. The Bloodied Star

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Prompt:** " **Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step to becoming a serial killer?" - Caroline Forbes Vampire Dairies Dialogue Prompt.**

 **Warning: Muder of an animal, dissection of an animal.**

Narcissa Black had walked into the kitchen in the hopes that she could persuade one of the house elves to make her sandwich before dinner.

Her mother didn't like it if she or sisters snacked between meals convinced that they would end up gaining incredible weight and no man would want to marry them.

However, she did not find any house elves in the kitchen, but she did find her older sister performing a dissection on a rabbit.

"Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step to becoming a serial killer?," Narcissa asked, her nose wrinkled in disgust at sister's blood stained hands.

"It was dead when I found it," Bellatrix replied, not bothering to look up at Narcissa. "Well, almost dead."

"What exactly are you doing?," Narcissa questioned, knowing that when their mother found out about this and she would then Bellatrix would forced endure a lecture on what is and isn't the proper way for Pureblood ladies to behave.

"I want to know why it was dying when I found it," Bellatrix answered, like this whole conversation was a daily occurrence.

"Right I'm going to read in the library you have fun with whatever you're doing, just get a house elf to clean up before Mother throws a fit," Narcissa said, but Bellatrix didn't answer her.


	3. Misery

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for The Bellatrix Challenge /Competition & Halloween Bingo. **

**Pairing: Bellatrix/Kingsley**

 **Her eyes meet yours and you know in your head that she is dangerous, but your heart wants to save her from both herself and him.**

 **Your heart overrules your head and you know immediately it is a mistake, but still you persist with trying to save her even when she makes it clear that isn't what she wants from you.**

 **You wonder how many men are as foolish as you are with a mission to rescue her from dark all the while knowing that failure will be the outcome. You burn with jealousy at the thought of these men.**

 **Everything that you know about misery she taught you, the feeling clings to you day and night.**

 **You are trapped in your need to save her and you hate it.**

 **A piece of you hates her too, and she knows it.**


	4. The Mind of a Mad Star

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Prompts: Loyalty, Youth,Dust,Sky,Calm,Tide,Blizzard.**

In her youth, she had sworn loyalty to a man that dragged her into a sea of trouble. She hadn't tried to fight the tide of that sea of trouble, maybe she should have.

He went away for what felt to her like forever. She was locked up in a place that snatched any calm, reasonable thought she had.

She waited for him while time turned to dust and a terrible blizzard like no other came and went.

Then he returned and she was free again to touch the stars in the sky **.**


	5. Ruthless

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Prompts Used: [action/plot point] Dark!AU - any character in the Order of the Phoenix (old or new) As a Death Eater. /[word] blood/[word] death/[word] torture/[word] victim/[word] ruthless/[word] mercy/[word] kill/[word] beg/[word] merciless/[word] sadistic.**

 _Emmeline stood beside Bellatrix Black her head tilted in almost childlike curiosity as she watched Bellatrix torture a Muggle to death. There was blood everywhere on Bellatrix, the walls and the floor, even some on Emmeline._

 _All pleas of mercy ignored, in fact, it just makes Bellatrix more sadistic if you beg. Emmeline almost wanted to tell Bellatrix 's victim that he was in the was presence of a ruthless merciless killer who lived to kill._

 _But of course she didn't she stood back and watched Bellatrix work with a grin on her face and her eyes shining with pleasure._

 _She liked watching her lover work._


	6. Wander

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **She had travelled throughout Europe staying only briefly in the most beautiful cities and towns.**

 **She had tried to settle down, but regardless of whether she liked where she was or the company she was with something compelled her to move on. No amount beauty could make her stay and she didn't know why.**

 **She felt at times she would spend her entire lifetime going from one place to the next like day changing to night.**

 **She was searching for something or someone that wasn't sure she'd find, but still she would carry on searching.**


	7. Desire

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for VALENTINE-MAKING STATION: Prompt Purple: Write about Bellatrix Lestrange.**

 **Pairing: Bellatrix / Lucius.**

* * *

She sits there prim and proper just how any decent Pureblood should, but her dark eyes are burning with desire. Her wedding ring is missing and he assumes that she's taken it off because if she isn't wearing the ring then it isn't cheating.

He doesn't care that she's married to Rodolphus anymore than he cares about his own wife waiting at home.

They both know why they're here, it's just a matter of time before one of them caves in and makes the first move.


End file.
